Happy Ending
by Fray Ray
Summary: NataliaEric set to Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne...R&R please...Final Chapter up
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own CSI: Miami**

**Just a lil Eric/Natalia set to the song "Happy Ending" by the wonderful Avril Lavigne**

**Natalia's POV**

_**

* * *

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... **_

Natalia parked her car in the parking lot of the lab and leaned back into the seat and rubbed her face, "_God, why can't I get Eric off my mind. We have been over for a long time. He even gave 'the go ahead' for people to ask me out. That was a long time ago to. Maybe, I was looking for a happy ending. I mean, my marriage went wrong and then Nick ends up dead. Maybe, I still loved him all this time. God, Natalia, get yourself together, its time to go into work,_" she thought then let her head fall forward and hit the steering wheel, "_He is still really protective of me. Maybe, he still loves me...What's with all the maybes? My job is to answer questions not make them more difficult. This is going to be a really long day..."_ She jumped when she heard a knocking on the window and turned to see the object of her thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay?" Eric looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah, I am fine, just have a lot on my mind thats it," She smiled and opened the door getting out.

"Just making your okay, you know, because, it hasn't been long and all," Eric started uncomfortably.

"Eric I am good," she patted him on the shoulder.

He shifter staring at the ground, "You could have told me you know."

Natalia sighed inside her head knowing this would come up, "Sorry, Eric, I am...was...I was just not sure what it was or anything and how you would handle it and all."

"A lot better then I would have if I had found out and he had not been killed."

"I know, Eric, I know. I should have trusted you a little more. I was just confused and didn't know what to do. We weren't like exclusive. Apparently, since he took Valera on a lunch date. I warned her though-" she was stopped as Eric gently put his hand over her mouth.

"Relax, Natalia, I forgive you," Eric dropped his hand and they headed into the lab.

_**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread**_

Natalia laid her head on the table in the break room. She, Calliegh, and Eric had a pretty perplexing case. A woman was found dead in her house. She lived alone and no one had a key and there was no signs of force entry and the doors and windows were locked. You could just say that the killer went around the house and locked them but it would have taken too long and the were all dead-bolted from the inside.

"Tough case," Eric said walking in and grabbing a water out of the fridge.

"Yeah, I know," Natalia said lifting her head up and looking at Eric. "Hey, can you hand me one?" She asked putting on her best smile and please face that was ruined when she started laughing.

"Sure," Eric responded laughing handing her a water then taking the seat by her, "So, how are you doing? Anything, or everything, clear up in your head?"

"Kinda. Its complicated. Its not just the whole Nick thing...Its more. Oh, don't worry I got it covered," Natalia noticed that she had said a little more than she had meant to. "_He makes it easy so just...say stuff...to talk to. What happened between us anyway. I guess we both had a part of it...I did stuff, he said stuff and then it was over..._"

"Hello. Natalia?" Natalia was snapped from her thinking by Eric waving his hand into her face trying to get he attention because she had zoned out on him.

"Ha, sorry, I was thinking about something," Natalia blushed because this was the second she has caught him zoned out in her own world.

"You can, still, always tell me," Eric said looking her seriously in the eyes.

"I know. I know."

_**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do**_

"Eric, she is just to difficult," Natalia heard one of the lab tech's voice come from the locker room.

"It's not that easy," she heard Eric's voice reply.

"Haven't you guys been over for, lets see, well, a long time," the other voice replied.

"Yeah we havem," Eric's voice.

"Then why are you still all worried about it," lab tech's voice. Natalia couldn't figure out the voice. Couldn't put a name to it. Whoever it was, she didn't like him.

"You just mad that you were accused of it, Cooper," Eric again.

"Shut up, Delko," the voice came again and Natalia recognized Cooper's sneer. Natalia was right she didn't like the guy. He had been rude to her ever since they found out she was the mole from the FBI.

"What makes you mad? The point that I am right or the point that I brought it up?"

"Just trying to help you, Delko," Natalia heard footsteps coming towards the door.

She took a couple steps back and then started walking forward so it looked like she had just gotten there when Cooper came out. She smiled friendly despite how rude he always is, "Hello."

He walked by without a word or a glance. Natalia rolled her eyes in disgust and continued on into the locker room.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

"Hey," Natalia walked into the locker room and smiled at Eric, "How you doing? Case is a tough one...I need to change. Ha, yeah." Natalia rolled her eyes at herself and thought, "_Way to keep cool._"

"Yeah, I did too," Eric smiled at her making her feel better. This time it was Eric's turn to zone out. He just stood there staring into his locker.

"Eric? You okay?" Natalia asked when she noticed making jump slightly then he nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Natalia?" Eric looked at her and she nodded for him to continue, "What happened?"

"I don't know that one, Eric," Natalia shook her head thinking, "_I was hoping you could tell me that. I need to know. Maybe we can fix. Maybe._"

Eric nodded and started to head out of the room, "Me neither. Me neither."

"I wish I knew," Natalia muttered after he had walked out.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... **_

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

"Hey, Natalia, I have a question," the familiar blonde walked up to Natalia.

"Yeah, Calliegh?" She asked noticeably distracted.

"Have you been okay lately? You've seemed different since Nick's murder."

Natalia smiled, "That's not what's wrong. I have other stuff on my mind. That's it."

"Eric?"

Natalia was caught a little off guard, "Uh? Oh, no. Maybe. Yes. It's just...I thought before he would be my happy ending."

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

She smiled at Calliegh and turned to walk away and ran into someone. She looked up to see Eric.

"Well, its not the ending yet," Eric smiled...

* * *

Review please...Hope you liked...Could do an Eric POV... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own CSI: Miami...Much to my saddness...**

Eric's POV

Eric pulled up to the lab and got out of his car. He leaned against it looking across at he woman sitting in her car with her head leaned back, _She could have just told me. She SHOULD have just told me. It would make it all easier._ He looked across at her again and she was still in the same position. He started across the parking lot to make sure she was okay. When he was nearly there he saw he drop he head to the steering wheel. He tapped on the window gently, causing her to jump. He hadn't meant to scare he.

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked at her worriedly looking through the window.

"Yeah, I am fine, just have a lot on my mind thats it," She smiled and opened the door getting out.

"Just making your okay, you know, because, it hasn't been long and all," Eric started uncomfortably, he didn't exactly want to direct the situation but he didn't think he had much of a choice

"Eric I am good," she patted him on the shoulder.

He shifted staring at the ground, think out carefully what he would say until the words came out of his mouth on their own, "You could have told me, you know."

Natalia looked as if she expects this, "Sorry, Eric, I am...was...I was just not sure what it was or anything and how you would handle it and all."

"A lot better then I would have if I had found out and he had not been killed," he mentally scolded himself for talking before thinking, knowing in situations like this that can have it end for the worse.

"I know, Eric, I know. I should have trusted you a little more. I was just confused and didn't know what to do. We weren't like exclusive. Apparently, since he took Valera on a lunch date. I warned her though-" she was stopped as he gently put his hand over her mouth.

"Relax, Natalia, I forgive you," he dropped his hand and they headed into the lab. _I do forgive her,_ Eric thought to himself.

* * *

Eric walked into the break room and saw Natalia with her head on the table. He, Calliegh, and Natalia had a pretty perplexing case. A woman was found dead in her house. She lived alone and no one had a key and there was no signs of force entry and the doors and windows were locked. You could just say that the killer went around the house and locked them but it would have taken too long and the were all dead-bolted from the inside.

"Tough case," he said walking in and grabbing a water out of the fridge.

"Yeah, I know," Natalia said lifting her head up and looking at Eric. "Hey, can you hand me one?" She asked putting on her best smile and please face that was ruined when she started laughing.

"Sure," he couldn't help but to laugh as he handed her a water then taking the seat by her, "So, how are you doing? Anything, or everything, clear up in your head?" He was worried about her as had became normal for him.

"Kinda. Its complicated. Its not just the whole Nick thing...Its more. Oh, don't worry I got it covered," Natalia noticed that she had said a little more than she had meant to. "_He makes it easy so just...say stuff...to talk to. What happened between us anyway. I guess we both had a part of it...I did stuff, he said stuff and then it was over..._"

"Hello. Natalia?" Eric waving was his hand into her face trying to get he attention because she had zoned out on him. He successfully snapped her out of her thoughts

"Ha, sorry, I was thinking about something," Natalia blushed because this was the second she has caught him zoned out in her own world. Eric wanted to smile seeing the small blush but he didn't.

"You can, still, always tell me," Eric said looking her seriously in the eyes. He wanted her to tell him.

"I know. I know."

* * *

"Hey, Cooper," Eric said as he entered the locker room.

"Hey, Delko, How is it going?" Cooper replied.

"Okay, I guess," he had meant to sound more okay then he actually was but to no prevail.

"Is it Natalia?" Cooper always knew what was going on in the lab. Eric didn't answer so Cooper took that as a yes and continued, "Don't worry about her, Eric, she is just too difficult."

"Its not that easy," he didn't want to discuss this with Cooper. Cooper still hasn't forgiven he after the mole thing.

"Haven't you guys been over for, lets see, well, a long time?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, we have," Eric was trying to make this conversation end, hoping Cooper would get bored.

"Then why are you still worried about it?"

Your just mad that you were accused of it, Cooper," Eric knew this would end the conversation at hand.

"Shut up, Delko," Cooper sneered.

"What makes you mad? The point that I was right or the point that I brought it up?" Eric was having fun with this conversation. Cooper gets so touchy about the fact that he was accused of being the mole.

"Just trying to help you, Delko," with that Cooper turned and started walking to the door.

Eric heard Natalia's sweet hello and the nothing from Cooper. He probably just walked right by. Natalia walked into the room and smiled at Eric, "Hey, how are you doing? Case is tough...I need to change. Ha, yeah,"

"Yeah, I did too," Eric smiled at her and stood staring into is locker staring and thinking, _I hope she didn't hear that. She is nervous, thats for sure. I won't ask her though because if she didn't, well, then she would know because of me,_ Eric was lost in thought when Natalia broke him out of it.

"Eric? You okay?" Natalia asked. Eric noticed he had jumped and nodded his head smiling at her.

"Natalia?" He looked at her knowing what he would say and she nodded for him to continue, "What happened?"

"I don't know that one, Eric," she shook he head, noticeably thinking.

Eric started out of the room, "Me neither. Me neither."

* * *

"Hey, Natalia, I have a question?" Eric heard the familiar voice of Calliegh coming from around the corner. He was trying to find Natalia to talk to her. Now he would just wait.

"Yeah, Calliegh?" he heard Natalia respond.

"Have you been okay lately? You seem different since Nick's murder," Eric thought that Calliegh had an odd amount of worry in her voice.

That's not what's wrong. I have other stuff on my mind. That's it," he heard Natalia's answer.

"Eric?" his ears perked up when he heard his name and at first thought she had noticed him.

Uh? Oh, no. Maybe. Yes. It's just...I thought before he would be my happy ending," Eric smiled slightly hearing this and quietly moved behind her as she smiled at Calliegh and turned and ran into him. She looked athim surprised.

He smiled at her, "Well, its not the ending yet,"

END POV

So, here they stood. Natalia still against his warm body and his arms around her carefully. Calliegh had smiled and walked away. Natalia had started crying into his shoulder. Letting out the tears she had been holding in.

"Sh," he soothed gently, "its okay." He was stoking the back of her hair gently when Horatio walked up. He stopped seeing Natalia crying into Eric and nodded at him and Eric nodded back. Horatio turned and walked away and Eric slowly maneuvered Natalia into the closest empty room. He took her at arms length, "Hey, its okay."

"It's just...everything," Natalia wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and Eric wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I will always be here for you," he took her into another hug.

"I know, Eric, I know," Natalia clung to him not wanting to let him go again.

* * *

Hope you liked...Leave a review...Say if I should continue


	3. Chapter 3

**VERY short close to the story… Just thought I would leave you hanging… **

**Don't own either of them. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey Nat, how was your day off?" Eric asked walking into their front door.

It had been six months since her minor break down. Eric had done exactly what he said he would; he stuck by her side. At their five month anniversary, Eric had asked her to move in with him. She happily agreed.

"It was so great but I kind of got bored here without you," she smiled mischievously.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he walked over and kissed her.

"This is my happy ending," she said before kissing him again, this time deeper…

* * *

Told ya it was short! 


End file.
